ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrOprah
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ben 10 Omniverse Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Do you want me to EDIT any more pages? 23:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC)~Douglas Moxham23:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC)23:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hola soy GTA 123GTA 123 (talk) 20:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) hey doc its me, way bigger ik u may think this is fake, but its not ik wat hapend to the wiki u had with us and i want to get the name of it ik u changed it so pls, respond can you make some new galleries of scene here the the list aliens to do #Feedback #Fasttrack #ChamAlien #Shocksquatch #Eatle #Clockwork #Jury Rigg #Bloxx #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Walkatrout #Pesky Dust #Molestache #The Worst #Kickin' Hawk #Toepick #Astrodactyl #Bullfrag i already made feedback gallery of scenes for you just screenshots. (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 14:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC)) thank you for doing this for getting new scenes for me can you just do the other 18 while your at it? (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 19:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC)) can you more scenes of the other 19 aliens when you get a chance? you need scenes of fasttack chamalien shockquatch eatle clockwork jury rigg feedback bloxx gravattack crashhopper ball weevil walkatrout pesky dust molestache the worst kickin hawk toepick astrodactyl and bullfrag please do it for me and wiki i like to see it complete as possible. (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 20:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC)) ok you are doing great so far now or tomorrow can scenes of #Jury Rigg #Ultimate Way Big #Feedback #Bloxx #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Walkatrout #Pesky Dust #Molestache #The Worst #Kickin' Hawk #Toepick #Astrodactyl #Bullfrag (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 22:08, September 5, 2013 (UTC)) can upload more scenes tomorrow all you got left is jury rigg ultimate way big and new aliens interduced in omniverse p.s. where do you get your scenes from (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 23:15, September 5, 2013 (UTC)) you almost done all you left is #Feedback #Bloxx #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Walkatrout #Pesky Dust #Molestache #The Worst #Kickin' Hawk #Toepick #Astrodactyl #Bullfrag just 13 more to go (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 09:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC)) so can you finish this up the scenes today you have thriteen aliens left you only have feedback bloxx gravattack crashhopper ball weevil walkatrout pesky dust molestache the worst kickin hawk toepick astrodactyl and bullfrag can do this for me today please? (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 10:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC)) can you do the rest of those scenes now or when you get this messege renemder scenes are of feedback,bloxx,gravattack,crashhopper,ball weevil,walkatrout,pesky dust,molestache,the worst,kickin hawk,toepick,astrodactyl,and bullfrag do it for this wiki please? (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 18:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC)) can you do feedback and aliens interduce in omniverse next? (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 00:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) can you upload scenes of the aliens interduce in omniverse inculding feedback,bloxx,gravattack,crashhopper,ball weevil,walkatrout,pesky dust,molestache,the worst,kickin hawk,toepick,astrodactyl,and bullfrag sometime today or tonight? (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 09:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) hi im mrjosh1994 the one leaving you messeges on the ben 10 omniverse wiki im watching you put new scenes of ben 10's alien heroes on that wiki and i just want you to do me a favor can please upload scene of the alien heroes interduce in omniverse today or tonight please im have been trying to contact you for days to do this and we all know we want this wiki complete all you have left hi feedback,bloxx,gravattack,crashhopper,ball weevil,walkatrout,pesky dust,molestache,the worst,kickin hawk,toepick,astrodactyl,and bullfrag so respone back to when you can and try to do it this time please? (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 15:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) can you upload the scenes tonight? because do that last night. (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 17:48, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) can you make more allien galleries of scenes tonight at 8pm please? im starting to become a fan of your work and your wiki need more pages. (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 22:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) can do omniveres alien hero scene now please? beacuse you somtime make scenes this hour? so when are you do the aliens interduce in omniverse? im been waiting for days now. and can do them at some point or when series comess back (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 11:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC)) well at least do feedback? beacause we wont see have to see 11 year old any time soon. and i did made a gallery. or out some can you do the rest of the aliens in omniverse? can you please add some scenes of Feedback Bloxx Gravattack Crashhopper Ball Weevil Walkatrout Pesky Dust Molestache The Worst Kickin Hawk Toepick Astrodactyl and Bullfrag on the ben 10 omniverse wiki somtime today? i know you get this. it just you make very good scenes of ben's alien. and we need a gallery of scenes for every alien. (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 20:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC)) can you upload more scenes from ben's alien heroes please? (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 19:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) DrOprah i have made galleries of scene for feedback,bloxx,gravattack,crashhopper,ball weevil,walkatrout,pesky dust,molestache,the worst,kickin hawk,toepick,astrodactyl,and bullfrag all that is left is for you to add the scene in all of them do this for me please? i know you want to see this wiki completed. (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 20:23, September 11, 2013 (UTC)) good you are doing great you just have gravattack crashhopper ball weevil walkatrout pesky dust molestache the worst kickin hawk toepick astrodactyl and bullfrag (Mrjosh1994 (talk) 23:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC)) can you do the rest of bloxx today then can you gravattack crashhopper ball weevil walkatrout pesky dust molestache the worst kickin hawk toepick astrodactyl and bullfrag can you do this for me please we are almost done?